


I Picked Up The Flowers Myself

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Mother's Day Jim visits his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Picked Up The Flowers Myself

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: Mother's Day

‘Hi Mummy,’ Jim was rocking on the balls of his heels, ‘It’s me, Jimmy. How are you and Daddy doing? I hope everything is fine. Give Dad a hug from me, will you?

He sighed heavily and continued.

‘I’m doing okay. Sebastian takes care of me: he forces me to eat, to sleep, to go out. He does everything you would want him to do. And I know Dad isn’t Seb’s biggest fan, but he would be really greatful. Both of you would. Yes, Mum, I know,’ Jim smiled to himself, ‘I know you’ve always liked him.’

‘He’s working on a new book, you know. Another one in the series. I’m sure it’s going to be wonderful. But it’s not surprising, right? I mean, Sebby is a brilliant writer. You already know that, though - you read all his books, didn’t you, Mum? I’m helping him with this one, you know,’ he added quickly, running his hand through his hair, ‘Seb wants to include several quite spectacular scenes and I calculate trajectory, angles and other things to make sure that everything is correct and, well, possible to do in the first place. I told you about Sebastian’s readers, didn’t I? So you know how inquisitive they are,’ James stopped for a moment and looked at his feet, ‘Sebby said that he was going to mention me in acknowledgements, but I don’t want him to do so. I mean, I’m his friend, I’m not doing it for any sort of acknowledgement.’

Tired, Jim sat down on a low hedge, stretching out his legs.

‘And what about me? Well, I’m working on another monograph and co-editing a collection of articles on Dark Matter. It’s an interesting work, but also a very difficult and time consuming one. Some of these articles...’ he shook his head, ‘And I’m going to Germany in June. I’m invited on a conference in Berlin. The program is really interesting and I will have chance to brush up on my German. Seb’s coming with me, of course. He says he wants to have an eye on me.’ He let out a laugh which turned into a heavy sigh.

‘I miss you, Mum. You and Dad. I know that I don’t visit you very often, but it doesn’t mean that I forgot about you. You know how it is - sometimes I’m so overwhelmed with my work that I can’t find time to eat something. I know it’s a lame excuse, but-’

_Jim._

Jim turned his head and looked back over his shoulder. Sebastian, dressed in his best suit, stood a few steps behind him.

_I’m sorry to interrupt, but if we want to catch that plane to London, we have to leave now._

‘Thanks, Seb,’ the smaller man nodded, ‘I have to go, Mum. You’ve heard Seb - we have a plane to catch. But don’t worry, I’ll visit you soon, I promise. Oh, I’ve almost forgotten about these,’ he put a bouquet of wildflowers on his family grave, ‘I picked them up myself from that meadow you showed me. Happy Mother’s Day, Mum.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for some time - I was spending Easter at my grandparents' and there's no Internet connection there. But I'm back now :)


End file.
